A Bird in a Cage
by fanfictiongoddess
Summary: AU: It is known the Nobles always get what they want. So it's not too surprising that when the noble Shockwave see's a bot he wants, he takes him.
1. Chapter 1

There was one rule that unbreakable in the bots world. The nobles always got what they wanted. It was an unwritten rule, but it was true enough. Shockwave counted himself lucky to be such a noble. He had what he needed and wanted. Power wasn't something he lacked either. It was those reasons why he wondered why he never just considered taking a bot he wanted.

What had prompted this foreign thought to him was when he first noticed Blurr. It almost seemed like fate when the blue bot had came to his door to deliver a message from some other noble. The message was on small importance, which is why the other noble had trusted a public messenger to deliver it. It seemed to be in good servos though as Blurr had been quick and obviously did not try to meddle with the encrypted data on the data pad.

Almost right then Shockwave tried to lure Blurr inside, immediately attracted to the blue bot. He supposed it was a good thing Blurr has rejected the offer to come inside, saying he had other messages to deliver. Shockwave had paid the bot with a shiny trinket (which seemed to please Blurr.) and sent him on his way then. It was after that he realized it had been a good thing he hadn't been allowed to act on instinct, his home not ready to hold in a captive.

So he soon set on have a floor of his home converted. As he pretended to make friends with the messenger (it was worth hearing the complaints from his fellow nobles about the excess of frivolous messages.) he learned more about Blurr. When a new like or dislike was learned, the construction of the new home would change somewhat.

He had come to think of Blurr as a type of small bird in a way. The way he darted about. The way he looked so delicate. Then there was the fact he was easily lured in by shiny things like some type of birds. The crest adorning the blur bots head just helped the image.

It wasn't all too surprising when Shockwave started calling Blurr "Bluebird".

"Why do you call me that?" Blurr had asked one day.

Shockwave had explained his reasons in a more flattering way, making the blue bot smile. He did not mention of course the easy to lure in part. Nor did he mention he was setting up a gilded cage for him. It was so tempting to just take him and drag him back home immediately. However, Shockwave wanted his soon to be prize new home set up first.

Maybe it was because he hoped that if Blurr saw the care made into his cage, he would not want to leave it. Not that Shockwave really expected this. That didn't worry him though. If Blurr caused too much trouble when brought to his new home, it would be easy to have his "wings" clipped, so to speak. With the right wires messed with, he could make Blurr walk with a limp.

He did hope it wouldn't come to that. He liked the graceful way Blurr moved. But if it came to that, it would be done. Anything to keep what was his under control.

Blurr groaned as he came to. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was turning away from Shockwave after delivering yet another message. Then there was a prick at the back of his neck and he sank into darkness. It took a few moments more for Blurr to realize he was laid out on a plush berth. He wasn't worried at the moment, sure that he had just fainted for some reason and Shockwave was kind enough to bring himself inside while he recovered.

Nothing to worry about.

"Oh good, you've woken up." Shockwave said, sitting in a chair near the corner.

Seeing Blurr awake, he stood up and walked up to the still groggy bot.

"Yeah. I have no idea why I fainted, and I'm sorry about doing so at your door step but-" Blurr started.

"Oh, don't be. I would have been disappointed if the drug I injected into your neck had not worked that fast." Shockwave said.

Blurr's optics went wide, entirely snapped out of his groggy state now. He could feel himself shaking a little now, this new development rather worrying.

"You.. Drugged me? Why?" Blurr asked, ready to dart off the berth and to the door that was not far off.

He was pretty sure he could make it to the door before Shockwave could stop him. He was the quickest bot in the whole city after all.

"Surely you can guess. Did you seriously think I needed to send all those messages. Not to mention the fact I always specified you be the messenger. Did you not ever find that suspicious?" Shockwave asked.

Blurr said nothing, inwardly cursing himself for his stupidity now that it was pointed out. It just took another step from Shockwave to send Blurr leaping off the berth and zipping to the door. Of course it was Blurr's luck to realize that the door was locked when he reached it.

"You do have a whole floor to yourself, but I locked the door for now. I didn't want you running out while I explained things." Shockwave said, walking over to Blurr who was franticly beating at the door.

"Explained things!?" Blurr cried in an almost hysterical tone. "Oh yes. Explain kidnapping away. That's so easy, isn't it?"

"Calm down." Shockwave said.

"No! I will not calm down! You lock me up in some room and expect me to be calm!?" Blurr snapped.

"First off, if you do not calm down, I will sedate you." Shockwave said in a calmer tone then was expected for this situation. As if this was all so logical. "Secondly, as I had said before, you do have an entire floor to yourself. I had it constructed to suit your needs and likes."

This hardly help make Blurr feel any better, now realizing that this was not some sort of on a whim thing. The whole thing was planned. That itself scared Blurr more then being trapped. He sunk to the floor, putting his hands to his face.

"Oh, Primus…" he whimpered.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Hey all. First I want to give a big thanks to those who reviewed my story thus far. Makes me all warm inside.

Also, I must point out that the white femme that appears in this part belongs to me. Everyone else belongs to Hasbro.

Shockwave let Blurr stay there on the floor for awhile, letting it all sink in. Maybe he would realize that trying to fight this would be foolish right then and there. That thought was dashed when Blurr eventually rose up from the floor. Though his legs were a little shaky, his optics were hard and he glared at Shockwave.

"Let me out of here. Now." Blurr snarled.

"Do you honestly think I would do through all this effort, time, and credits and then let you go because you demanded it, little bluebird?" Shockwave asked.

"Don't call me that!" Blurr snapped, the shaking legs getting steadier.

"But you let me call you that before. I don't see why it should bother you now. Personally, I don't see why any of this should bother you. You will be well taken care of here. Anything you could need or want is yours." Shockwave said.

"I don't want anything but to get out of here! Now let me out or I swear I'll kick your skid plate!" Blurr hissed.

Shockwave just laughed at the threat. He almost didn't see Blurr run at an almost impossible to track pace right at him and swing a fist at Shockwave. The punch didn't do much but send Shockwave faltering back a few steps. The lack of effectiveness of the attack didn't stop Blurr though. He tried for another punch. This one Shockwave stopped by grabbing Blurr's fore servo. He twisted Blurr's servo behind his back, making Blurr cry out in pain. Holding Blurr close to himself, Shockwave leaned his head down to speak into Blurr's audio receptors.

"That was a bad move, bluebird. It shows me that your more wild then I thought you were. Meaning of course you need to be trained." Shockwave said.

"Let go of me, you fragger!" Blurr hissed through clenched dentals.

Shockwave ignored Blurr. He finally let go of Blurr's arm, but kept Blurr close. He wrapped his servos around Blurr, his claws resting on Blurr's midsection. This made Blurr fidget.

"Eventually, I'll train you to do many things. Such as behave around company as I will want to show you off to my fellow nobles. I'll even train you to enjoy my touch." Shockwave said, his claw tips lightly sliding down Blurr's midsection.

This action of course frightened Blurr. He hadn't considered that Shockwave would wish to interface with him. Despite his growing fear, he snarled at Shockwave.

"You can go to the pit!" Blurr hissed.

Shockwave said nothing to that. Instead he released Blurr ,pushing him away so that he could get to the door before Blurr couldn't even think of going for it. Not that it would help him. The exit to the floor devoted to Blurr was craftily hidden and was to be kept well locked and guarded. The noble was not worried at all. He had all the time in the world to train Blurr, because he wasn't going anywhere.

The next morning, Blurr sat on the plush berth. He was exhausted from searching all night for a way out. He found many things on his search. Besides the berth room there wash rack room, a library room with many data pads, and an entertainment room. Of course none of this interested Blurr. What he was looking for was a door leading out. He found no such door.

He was ready to just lay down and try to get some recharge when there was a light knock on the berth room door. Blurr paused at this. He hardly expected Shockwave to be polite enough to knock first. So that had to mean a different bot was knocking.

"Uh.. Come in?" Blurr said, unsure of what to expect.

The door opened, and a femme holding a tray with some energon cubes on it, entered. The femme had only two primary colors. White and blue. The white being her paint job and blue being her optics and the glowing blue lines running down from the optics and to the base of her neck. She seemed a bit unsure of what to say, but eventually spoke.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you. But Master Shockwave insisted I'd bring you your energon now. He also told me to tell you that searching for the exit is pointless." the femme said in a soft tone.

"How does he know I was searching?" Blurr asked with a frown.

"I.. would think that would be something one could guess would happen given your situation. But another answer is he has cameras watching you." the femme said.

This did not make Blurr feel at ease at all. However he decided not to comment on the cameras and focus on the femme.

"I don't suppose you'll let me out of here?" Blurr asked.

The femme shook her head, though gave Blurr a look that seemed to ask his forgiveness.

"No, I can not. I'm sure you understand that I fear what Shockwave would do if I set you free." she said.

"Are you a prisoner too?" Blurr asked.

The femme paused, considering that question for a moment. After a bit of silence, she answered Blurr's question.

"In a fashion, yes. I'm allowed to walk around town and such. But I am not allowed to leave the town. I would try to flee but… I have some bot I care about. If I were to leave, he would be the one paying for it." the femme said.

Blurr went silent, feeling bad for the white femme. The femme said no more and placed Blurr's energon on a small table. It was only when she was at the door to leave did Blurr speak again.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you again. So I should ask your name…" Blurr said.

The femme gave a small smile at this. As if no one had ever have the courtesy to ask for her name before.

"My name is Peace." she said before exiting the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Shockwave was going over some data pads when a servant told him that his guest had arrived.

"He certainly took his time getting here." Shockwave grumbled as he stood up from his desk.

It didn't take long for Shockwave to leave his study room and arrive at the room reserved for receiving company. Sitting on a plush bench was a small, mostly green bot. While not too well known among the common bots, the bot that say before Shockwave was a greatly recommended slave trainer known as Wasp.

Wasp quickly noticed Shockwave's presence. He stood up and nodded to Shockwave.

"Hello, Shockwave." he said.

"Hello. It is good to see you well, Wasp." Shockwave said, his optic's gaze traveling to the long chain that Wasp was holding in one servo.

At the end of the chain was a short, yellow mech. The mech's optics traveled up to face Shockwave once he heard him enter. He didn't even attempt to not meet Shockwave's optics like a well trained slave or pet would. In fact, the yellow bot spoke when not asked.

"I didn't think a fragger like you had friends." the bot said.

Shockwave quickly realized that the bot was talking to Wasp, and not him. Wasp narrowed his optics at the yellow bot before taking a long rod that had been attached to his hip and putting it up to one of the bots small horns on his helm. With the touch of a button the buzz of electricity was heard and the yellow bot screamed in pain.

"Just how many more times do I have to do this before you learn, Bumblebee?" Wasp asked the yellow bot before removing the rod and shutting it off.

The small, yellow bot was too busy recovering from the pain to reply to Wasp. That didn't stop the yellow bot from glaring at Wasp though.

"I apologize for Bumblebee's behavior. I just got him you see, and he has not been trained much just yet." Wasp explained before turning back to Bumblebee and taking his chin and leaning his face closer to Bumblebee's. "But he'll learn the right way to behave, eventually."

Bumblebee snarled.

"Don't touch me!"

Wasp frowned, unhappy with Bumblebee's reaction. He shocked Bumblebee on the other horn this time. It was only after Bumblebee's screams died down that Wasp spoke to Shockwave again.

"I wouldn't have brought him along if not for his escape attempt this morning. Took two servants to hold him down. He's not that strong, but he's a lot more slippery then he looks. I want to keep an optic on him today. Not to mention maybe he'll learn something from watching another bot being trained." Wasp said.

"As long as you can keep him under control, I do not see a problem with this." Shockwave said with a shrug.

Wasp smirked.

"No need to worry. I will not under estimate this one again." Wasp said.

Bumblebee continued tp glare, but said nothing this time.

"Now, I assume you've had this pet of yours long enough to learn some information on him?" Wasp asked.

Shockwave nodded before handing a data pad to Wasp.

"Yes, though to be honest, most of this information was what I observed before I took him as my pet." Shockwave said.

"Can you say stalker?" Bumblebee muttered.

"Continue talking, and there will be no energon for this day either." Wasp said, not even glancing up at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee tilted his head slightly, considering if a snappy comeback was really worth no energon today. Finally he decided Wasp really wasn't paying that much attention to him at the moment, not making anything he could come up with to say, worth it. He did give a defiant snort though. Thankfully for him, Wasp was too busy reading over the data pad to realize this.

After about a half cycle of silence, Wasp looked up from the data pad.

"From what information you have here, I can think of one idea used to train this bot. However, I suggest trying a normal training session first. The idea I have is a little extreme." Wasp said.

"Just how extreme?" Shockwave asked.

"Nothing that will harm your pet physically, if that's what you are worried about. It could be taxing on his processor however. That's not really a bad thing if your dealing with a stubborn pet. In fact, it's probably one of the best ways to train a pet. Find a fear or some sort of flaw, and exploit it. I'm still trying to figure out what scares my new pet here. But I'll find out what it is eventually." Wasp said, glancing at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee, who was sitting on the floor with a bored expression on his face plate, looked up when he heard himself being mentioned. He narrowed his optics at Wasp, but said nothing.

"Interesting." Shockwave said, looking thoughtful. "Tell me, what is it that you think makes my pet frightened?"

Wasp grinned. Bumblebee couldn't help but shiver at the sight of the grin. He had seen in the last few days what normally followed after that grin. Even though he would not admit Wasp scared him, that grin give send a slight bolt of fear through him.

"Simple. He's a bot that likes to move, meaning he needs his space. I'm willing to bet that if you put him in a small and closed in place… well, lets just say the results will be interesting." Wasp explained.

Watching the expression of wicked glee that crossed Wasp's face as he explained his thought, Bumblebee couldn't help but feel bad for the poor bot in question.

He also couldn't help but fear for himself.


End file.
